Not That Much Of An Act Anymore
by vocalover13
Summary: Hikaru is having trouble with hiding his feelings for Kaoru. Enter Kyoya with a little push! Hikaru x Kaoru, HikaKao, Hitachiincest, whatever you call it. Fluff, language, kisses, T because I'm paranoid.


_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile, I just got in a bit of trouble, well, a lot of trouble, but I'm back now! I can guarantee that I will have the next chapter of A Different Kind of Shy up by next Thursday, though. Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfiction, you mean the world to me! My friend recommended this anime to me and I absolutely fell in love with it. I went with the twincest, though, to her dismay :D This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. So I'd appreciate it if you could give me some feedback. By reviewing. With that little button. Riiight down there. Yeah. Without further do, ON WITH THE HIKAKAO!_

**.:|Not That Much Of An Act Anymore|:.**

Hikaru was sitting in his room, working on his algebra homework, but couldn't pay attention. It wasn't even worth trying to pay attention anymore, he supposed. He was too distracted by his thoughts of his little brother, Kaoru. Ever since birth, they had shared a bed, and lately, Kaoru had been waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, clinging to his twin for dear life. At times like these, Hikaru would reach over for his little brother and curl against him, while hugging him and reassuring him it was only a dream.

He would never say it to his face, but at moments like those, he loved Kaoru more than any brother should. And yes, in _that _way. But he could never tell him that, even if all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. It's not like that could ever happen. He would just keep his one-sided love to himself until he died. Kaoru would never understand, he was too innocent, and it was silly for him to think that he ever would.

Hikaru swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, letting his algebra textbook fall to the floor with a thud. He crossed to his window and peered out. Kaoru had said earlier that he was behind in Physics and was going to speak with his teacher after school, making Hikaru go home alone. He would most likely be back around four. Hikaru fished around in his pocket until he found his phone and flipped it open. Four thirty-two. Huh.

Hikaru gazed out of his window for some time before deciding that Kaoru was _really _failing Physics. He pulled himself away from the windowsill and walked down the hallway, stopping at each door and cupping his ear to them to check that the maids were occupied doing who knows what.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, Hikaru ran into his and his brother's shared room, flopped down onto Kaoru's side of the bed, and began to cry into the white sheets, drinking in his twin's scent, filling the room with sobs and hiccups. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did it have to be him, of all people? There were plenty of other girls (or guys) that he could have chosen to fall in love with, but no. It had to be the person he flirted with all day long for the club. It had to be his sweet, innocent, beautiful twin brother. Shit. With one last whimper, Hikaru stood up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He traced a small heart on their headboard with his little finger before collapsing onto his side of the bed. All thoughts of algebra gone, he clutched Kaoru's pillow to chest and fell asleep.

Hikaru woke up to the sound a car entering the driveway. Peeling his eyes open, he sauntered over to his window and gazed out.

His twin's butler stumbled out of the driver's seat and ran frantically to back of the limo. He flattened his uniform and held the door open. Kaoru stepped out of the vehicle, nodding to the butler once, then made his way to the door. As Kaoru jammed his keys into the lock, Hikaru made himself to look busy at an almost inhuman speed. He turned on the TV just as Kaoru entered their room. "Hey, Kao." he said casually, trying to hide the fact that he had been sobbing over his brother a good half hour ago. Thank god Haruhi wasn't here to deduce that.

"Hey Hika! Sorry I took so long. Woah, that's a real manly soap opera you're watching."

Hikaru snapped his head towards the TV to be greeted with a pretty intense make-out scene. "Umm, I wasn't watching that, I was just..." _Damn, Hikaru, think! _"Watching it for the commercials, yeah!" _Oh shit, I really just said that._

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "The commercials?"

"Uh, yeah. This channel always has the best commercials, you know. All the women in them are like, super hot and stuff, like they're super manly commercials, so I can totally sit through a crap soap opera for them."

Kaoru blinked for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Hikaru, you realize I don't believe a word of that bullshit, right?" He glanced one more time at the TV. The actors had intensified their kiss (if you could even call it a kiss) and you could see their tongues tangled together. "I think you're spending too much time with Tamaki. His preferences are rubbing off on you."

Hikaru's eyes widened and he scrambled for the remote, changing the channel. Kaoru laughed and crumpled on the bed beside his brother, then pulled him into a quick hug that left the other wanting more. He kicked off his shoes and relaxed on the shared bed. "I ran into Kyoya after you left."

"Oh? What'd he have to say?"

"He said that the club's profit shot through the roof after we released our latest booklet. You know, the one we were photographed for, for the whole 'brotherly love' act? Well, the girls absolutely loved it, and ever since then, our rates have been getting higher and higher!" He said with a smile. "Anyway," he continued,"Kyoya needs us to come up with even more material so we can keep increasing our profit. I came up with some ideas, we should try them out!"

Hikaru looked away for a moment. The only reason the profits were going up at the speed of light was because their act had gotten much more intense, along with Hikaru's feelings. They had come close to kissing each other almost everyday now, and one time, Hikaru had actually kissed him on the cheek because he couldn't hold himself back. The fangirls had lost a sufficient amount of nose blood that day. God, Kaoru had looked so cute, all flushed and nervous. He smiled at the memory.

Turning back to Kaoru, he asked "Okay, what've you got this time?"

Sitting up, the younger twin shared his idea. "What if I say that I saw you looking at some girl in our class, and that I think you don't like me anymore. Then you could do your thing and reassure me that you're still in love...and then maybe you could kiss my cheek or something." He blushed as he said the last few words quietly, barely above a whisper.

Hikaru forced down a blush himself. Kaoru wanted him to kiss him?! He tried to steady his voice, but miserably failed. "Th-that's a great idea. Let's give it a try. But are you sure about the, you know, the kiss?" _Did my voice really just crack? Damn._

Kaoru looked down and bit his lip, his blush getting thicker by the second. "Yeah, I'm sure. The girls loved it last time, so why not do it again? Let's practice it."

"Okay then."

Quickly, the brothers pulled on their stereotypical personas and slipped into the act. Kaoru bit his thumbnail and looked at his brother. "Hey, Hikaru?"

The older twin walked toward the other and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies close together. He leaned over and brushed his lips over the shell of the other's ear and whispered, "What is it, Kaoru?"

The younger shivered at his brother's touch and squeezed his eyes shut. "Well, it's just that, today in class, I saw you looking at this girl, and I'm just frightened that you're losing interest in me." He whimpered.

At this, Hikaru swung his twin around so he was facing him, their bodies molding together perfectly. He gripped the other's chin with his thumb and forefinger and drew his face up so he would look him in the eyes. "Kaoru, I could never lose interest in you. In fact, I was looking past the girl so I could see you."

"Oh, Hikaru..." Kaoru sighed dreamily. "I love you."

Hikaru's eyes widened at his brother's words. They had never taken the act so far to use the _'L' word. _At that moment, Hikaru's world stopped. The love in his brother's eyes, the unison beating of their hearts against their chests, so close together. Without, thinking, Hikaru put all his cards on the table and leaned forward, closing the distance between them by covering his brother's lips with his own.

The form in Hikaru's arms froze for a moment, before melting against him and pressing his baby-soft lips slightly harder against his older brother's. Taking a chance, Hikaru began to move his lips slowly, carefully. After a moment, Kaoru returned the movement, loving the feeling of his brother's chapped lips against his own. Hikaru gently swiped his tongue over the other's lips asking for entrance, which Kaoru promptly allowed. He took the time to memorize every bit, every curve, every dip of his baby brother's small mouth. Kaoru moaned softly at the feeling.

The kiss was soft and passionate and _long. _Each twin reveled in the feeling of the other, never wanting to break away. Half a minute felt like half a year.

Eventually, Kaoru broke away and buried his face in his twin's neck. He enjoyed the feeling of his older brother's body molded against his before speaking. "You know, Hika, that was way better than a kiss on the cheek. You should watch soap operas more often."

Hikaru grinned. "Shut up."

"Do you want to add this to the act? I'm sure the girls would love it."

Kaoru looked up and smiled shyly at his twin, his eyes gleaming with love. Hikaru leaned forward and brushed his lips against his forehead. "Kyoya's going to love us."

**.:|Not That Much Of An Act Anymore|:.**

_ Aww, they're so perfect for each other :3 I hope you like it, because I know that I do! Please review and tell me what you think. I expect to write more HikaKao in the future, so until then, my friends! Thank you so much for reading! HIKARU X KAORU FOREVER!_


End file.
